Crystal Sawdust: a Bubblee fanfic
by Velvet'smusicbox
Summary: "Falling." Bubblegum had been afraid of it. But Marshall had helped her find herself. And left. Now, they meet after all those years, hate engulfing them both. How will they react when Marshall realises his feelings for her? And... Will Gumball find a way to worm into Marceline's heart? Bubblee and Gumceline


**Crystal sawdust****: a Bubblee fanfic**

**by ****velvetsmusicbox**

**Author's notes**

hey guys, so this is my first fanfic. It's mainly Bubblee and a pinch of Gumceline. Hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think. :) Thanks so much!

Peace out.

**~Prologue(5 years ago.)~ **

**Soft snow of the Land of Aaa fell on her bobble. The pink hair flowed and sprawled just above her delicate fingers grasped the rusty chain on both sides. The hard, wooden plank seat provided enough space for her tiny body to fit in. As dusk entered, the swing set in the park had a new visitor. Bonnibel's furry mutton boots dangled blindly from her oversized pink sweater and polkadotted leggings. She extended her legs to reach the soft snow. But it was no use.**

**"How am I going to swing now? " she thought desperately. Biting her lower lip, she pushed herself, almost falling off her seat doing so. Her short legs couldn't reach the snowy patch of earth. Just when she was about to give up, a voice called out to her. **

**"Need help?" Bonnibel turned around. The reassuring voice belonged to a young boy around her age. His messy jet-black hair poked out from the woods. The grey, worn out sweater hugged his frail body, faded jeans wrapped his legs, a black and red scarf looped lightly around his neck. Bonnibel hesitated. Talking to strangers? Never. Peppermint Butler never told her to do so. However, he seemed promising. **

**"Yes please." She answered with her perky voice. Their eyes met. **

**"You can't do it by yourself, you know. I mean, you're too short." He smirked, pointing at her legs. **

**"Am not!" She pouted, regretting her decision of talking to this impolite stranger. **

**"Look, I know what to do. I'll just give you a small push, and you'll be up there." He stood right behind her and whispered softly to her ear. "Ready?" **

**She shook her head vigorously."Wait! No! I'm scared." She yelped. The boy was confused. **

**"What? Is this your first time or something?" She nodded. He gasped loudly. The thought of it was just despicable. "There's nothing to be afraid of! Swings are AWESOME." She shook her head again. **

**"I'm scared of falling. " **

**"Listen to me. If you're scared of falling, how are you ever going to get up there? You might fall off, yes, but.. being up there is amazing. It's worth breaking your neck if you fall." She giggled. She wondered if it was true. **

**{And yet, he could see through her smile. The boy noticed the pain in her eyes, the way it didn't reflect the laughter on her lips. He searched for the girl's eyes}**

**He whispered softly through the mist from his breath. "Ready, princess?" **

**Bonnibel shut her eyes tight. "Ready." **

**He gave her a push. The little girl flew. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Marshall Lee streamed through the palace halls, holding up a pink garment in the air. "Give it back!" Cried the soaking wet prince of the Candy Kingdom, wrapped in a towel. **

**"If you want it, come and get it!" The floating vampire yelled back. Candy people awoke from their slumber. Doors opened and startled faces appear as the candy prince streaked half-naked. Marshall halted abruptly. Prince Gumball bumped into him, and snatched his clothes,quickly slipping into them. **

**"Marshall! I told you not to do that again!" **

**Marshall smirked. **

**"You said you were going to tell me something important. But instead you droned on and on and on and on about whatever. So I got bored, Bubba. BORED." He said, floating around Gumball. **

**"I was telling you that we're going to the Land of Ooo. " The prince told him, marching back clothed to the main ballroom. Marshall followed. **

**"Ooo? Are you crazy, Bubba? The effing princess is there!" He pouted, stopping in front of Gumball. **

**Gumball sighed. "You're not gonna see Bonni, okay? We're going because I have to attend the royal meeting of Ooo as an obligatory royal. And I want you to come with me." **

**Marshall raised his eyebrow. "You want me to go with you? Since when do you want me involved in anything you do, Bubba?" He teased playfully. Gumball rolled his eyes. **

**"There's going to be a party and I thought maybe you'd want to perform and have some fun."**

**Marshall perked his ears. "A party?" **

**Gumball smirked. "Yeah. But.. if you don't want to-" **

**"I'll come then. Fine, Bubba. Geez." Marshall said mockingly. **

**The princess was on the phone, answering a call from her dear cousin. "So I'll be seeing you tomorrow then?-okay-bye!" The phone was gently placed back on the desk. She beamed. "Bubba's coming!" She thought excitedly to herself. It's been such a long time, ever since that winter. Bubblegum called for Peppermint butler. "Pepper? Could you help me arrange a welcoming party for the day after tomorrow? My cousin is coming over." Peppermint butler bowed low. **

**"Of course, princess." **

**Bubblegum twirled around the room, and landed on her bed, excited by the thought of Gumball coming. She laughed at herself for losing her balance and falling. **

**"Falling." **

**She remembered. She had been afraid of it. **

**Marshall sat facing Gumball in the carriage. The candy road was smooth, the ride pleasant. It had been a long journey, and Marshall was half-asleep. However, he noticed his friend smiling widely. "We're almost there!" He'd say happily every few minutes. **

**"Why is Gumwad looking forward to meeting his cousin?" Marshall thought to himself, resting his head on the wall of the carriage. "Bubba. What's wrong with you? The princess is so ... like you." He teased. The prince was defensive. **

**"What do you mean?! My cousin is very special to me. " Marshall rolled his eyes at this. The carriage stopped.**

**"We're here!" **

**They stepped out and climbed up the steps to the front doors of the castle. The doors opened. **

**"Bubba!"A young girl ran to Gumball, hugging him tight. He hugged her back. **

**"You haven't changed, have you?" He said, smiling. **


End file.
